


Sober

by LittleTaeyong



Category: K-pop
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Cheating, Child Abuse, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, High School, K-pop References, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Physical Abuse, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaeyong/pseuds/LittleTaeyong
Summary: A boy named Jaemin going through his own hell and back, he just wants to be a successful K-Pop star and leave his past behind...but will the others find out?Will they hate him? Find him odd?He doesn't believe he'll make it to twenty five years old.





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, this is my first fic and I just wanted to test if people liked it. Read the ending notes for more information. If you would like to see what Jaemin looks like, follow my Instagram account @swq.yong for drawings.

"Ow!" Jaemin stumbled back, tripping over the carpet and slamming into the glass table beneath him. "F-fuck.." he groaned, wheezing as it took mere seconds before the frame crashed down as well. Mercilessly, the glass pressed into his clothes, tearing them, jabbing at his skin until the warmth of his blood coated him. Half of his face was either numb or aching, bleeding or stunned. He couldn't really tell anymore. Wheezing as he pulled up his left arm, his eyes widened in slight horror and shock. Shaking as the bits and shards of glass sticking out from his creamy skin, Jaemin released a weak sob. He reached a shaky hand over, pressing his fingers on one particularly long piece before slowly pulling. He trembled, watching as blood trickled down his arm and the shard sparkled with its painted, soaked on blood.

"You shouldn't have hit first." the male growled back, watching as Jaemin's pupils dialated slightly. Jaemin made a swift movement, kicking the other in the shin and knocking him to the ground. Fuck. He already regretted it as it only took a matter of seconds before he was pinned to the ground, getting a rough knee to his side and a smack on his leg. The glass below didn't help one bit.

"Pl-please..! Stop..!" Jaemin sobbed out, only to a receive a fruitless result. His head was slammed to the ground and pressed, firm hands gripping his silk, light brown hair as if holding for dear life. Hiccuping, Jaemin tried to feel around for something, _anything_ , to fight back with. As the presence of the strong scented alcohol came closer, the larger males voice grew darker against Jaemin's ear.

"You couldn't just fucking listen to me, could you?"

"Pl-ease sto-oh-a-agh!!"

His head was growing dizzy, pain began to fill his body as yet again another hit was landed on his face. Eventually he lost track of time. He didn't know if it was seconds, minutes or hours that he was being beaten but his whole body ached. The pain was hot, white, like molten metal going through his spine. He could have sworn his heart skipped several beats. "Where's your Jiwon now??" His body oozed with blood and scrapes, breathing uneven, hair disheveled.

"Don't bring him into this! It's not his fault!" the younger could only cough out before tossing himself forward, slamming his forehead against the others. Jaemin felt a slight crack in his mind. It didn't feel broken... Just cracked.

"You little piece of-" Jaemin didnt let him finish. He _couldn't_ let him finish. Not even if he tried. His whole body felt numb, his vision was blurred, head throbbing and hands clenching. He hit the other. _Hard._  He couldn't hold back anymore.

The two brawled at no mercy. The painful jabs to the gut or the piercing scratches had no end to it. It took...who knows how long until Jaemin had his final upper hand, pinning down the other. In his hand, Jaemin tightly squeezed a rather large shard, blood gently trailing down it like a simple tear. He hovered it above the male.

He was fuming. Angry. Hurt. The tired drunk dizziness of his head didn't help him think straight. Not at all. Before he could even think about dropping down the weapon against the other, he dropped. A faint breath escaped his mouth, eyelids flickering, becoming glassy. He blacked out.

\- 8 years earlier -

School. That's where Jaemin was. Not a familiar, hometown school back in Korea. An American _boarding_ school. His father had moved him there only a few days ago, he had no warning whatsoever, which would explain his lack of English and his nervousness amongst others. Jaemin was a freshman, fourteen years old, his hair was dark and messy, brown eyes wide and puppy like. He wasn't exactly the biggest or strongest boy, he was rather short and weighed little, as he is still growing.

Finding his way to his dorm, Jaemin shuffled around and tried to muster what his piece of paper said. Everything was in English, so he wasn't quite sure. But he assumed the numbers "101" meant his room. Hoping for the best, he made his way to it as his heart pounded nervously.

Once reaching the room, he scanned his eyes over the soft, chocolate brown door, a golden coloured plate labelling his numbers resting against the door. Hesitantly, he softly knocked before gently turning the shining knob and skipping inside. He dropped his bag, then locked the door. " _I don't want to hear another English word ever again. It's so damn confusing..._ " Jaemin mumbled in Korean to himself, a small shudder escaping his lips.

"Hm?" Nearly jumping out of his skin at the new, deep, voice, Jaemin whipped his head around only to spot a svelte boy with golden brown skin, obviously dyed white poofy hair and beautiful blue eyes with a tint of...purple? Not really expecting him to be there caused the poor Jaemin to flinch back before covering his face shyly. "O-Oh..hey, I'm sorry if I startled you.. I'm your roommate..my name is Asra.."

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough views and/or kudos I promise to make longer chapters. :) Sorry if I don't write the best, I haven't written anything like this in awhile but I promise to improve.


End file.
